SilverHand: Le voeu du rat
by CelebrenIthil
Summary: Il fait si sombre...je suis seul...c'est dans ces nuits, aussi noires que les fumées de l'enfer, que les remords m'empoignent le coeur....et que la rage me brûle...ANGST, OneShot


**Disclaimer :** Le monde d'Harry Potter et ses joyeux (et moins joyeux) habitants appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

Wala.

**Note :** Il y a longtemps, Maricat et moi avons écrit une fic d'Harry Potter. Malheureusement, ma partenaire n'a plus envie de l'écrire alors elle s'arrête au Chapitre 11.  
Par contre, il y avait dans cette fic, un certain chapitre qui était devenu le préféré de mes amis. Alors je l'ai allongé un peu (plus de précisions et plus d'Angst! )et posté en One-Shot! Bonne lecture...

**Chapitre 1 : SilverHand: Le voeu du Rat** écrit le 24/04/2005  
Il fait toujours si sombre ici...mais c'est comme cela que le maître veut sa demeure... J'ai besoin de revoir le soleil.

Je n'ai jamais aimé aller au soleil, ma peau avait tendance à brûler facilement sous ses rayons...

Mais là, dans toute cette obscurité malsaine, j'ai changé d'avis...

Je me vois dans le miroir... ma peau est si pâle...j'ai l'air malade.

Mon front s'est dégarni aussi...et j'ai perdu du poids trop vite...ma peau pend tristement...

Je déteste ce que je suis...j'ai perdu tant d'années de ma vie, et maintenant j'ai l'air d'un vieux débris...

Au moins, il y a une chose que je ne déteste pas sur moi...

ma main...ma magnifique main d'argent.

Grâce à elle, j'ai enfin eu le courage de m'imposer. Après tout, je suis celui qui à fait revivre le maître, je suis celui qui à été récompensé!

...les autres mangemorts me doivent respect maintenant.

Fini Peter Pettigrow, le petit et faible sorcier sans courage, fini Queudver, le rat, le traître, le peureux...

Je vais enfin faire ce que Sirius m'a dit, il y a longtemps; "Soit courageux, impose-toi! Je sais que tu as des choses à dire, ne laisse pas les autres te rabaisser, montre-leur le vrai toi. Après tout, tu es à Gryffondor, la maison du courage!"

Ah, Sirius. Peut-être que si je t'avais écouté plus tôt, je n'aurais pas été embarqué dans toute cette galère!

J'aurais dit non aux Serpentards, je ne serais pas un mangemort, je ne serais pas un traître, et tout ce qui c'est passé ne serais pas arrivé...

...Tu ne serais peut-être pas mort.

Malefoy nous l'a annoncé hier. Sale grand bellâtre aux cheveux astiqués, il en était tout heureux. Il pensait s'attirer les faveurs du maître en lui annonçant la bonne nouvelle.

Aaaah, je le hais!

Il m'a toujours regardé avec dégout, traité comme...comme un ver de terre... Enfin...comme beaucoup de monde.

Potter aussi me parlait toujours avec ses grands airs! Comme si j'étais son caniche! J'avoue que je l'admirais, mais je me suis rendu compte de ce qu'il semblait penser de moi. Et Rémus, lui.

Toujours siiiiiii sage, siiiii intelligent. Et si indifférent!

Il n'était pas froid avec moi, mais pas loin! Est-ce que ça l'aurait tué de baisser les yeux sur moi parfois? De considérer ce que je disais comme les autres?...

Mais il y avait toi Sirius.

Toi aussi je t'admirais, tu n'étais pas un grand athlète comme James, mais tu avais tout pour toi. Grand, fort, beau, toutes les filles tombaient pour toi!

J'aurais tant voulu te ressembler, ne pas être petit et grassouillet, et avoir plein de copines...

J'étais jaloux. Mais à mon étonnement, tu n'étais pas comme James. Bien sûr, tu me snobais parfois lorsque tu étais avec lui, comme tout le monde après tout... mais tu as bien voulu m'aider. Tu m'as encouragé, tu m'as conseillé...

Non, c'est vrai, je regrette, je ne devrais pas en vouloir à James et Rémus. Toi, tu ne gardais jamais rencune contre eux...Je suppose que c'est la culpabilité qui me pousse à justifier mes actions...la mort de James...  
Ah! Qu'est-ce que j'ai pleuré ce soir-là! ...si seulement je n'aurais pas été aussi stupide! Infiltrer le réseau de mangemorts sans en parler à personne! Alors que j'était le gardien du Secret de James et Lily! Et je m'imaginait revenir en héros avec une information vitale qui les ferait tomber...  
Gagner votre admiration à tous...

Je n'était qu'un fiéffé imbécile! Mais nooooon, le Seigneur des Ténèbres a réussi à contrer tous ces adversaires, et à créer une armée, _mais il laisserait n'importe quel espion entrer?_ Quel sot! J'ai vite été soumis au Véritasérum et à l'Impérium! ...je n'ai jamais été un bon sorcier...  
...je...je n'ai pas pu résister... ..._il _a tout lu en moi...écrasé ma volonté comme le vulgaire insecte que j'ai toujours été...  
...pour son plaisir sadique, il...il m'a forcé à vous trahir...et à vivre avec. À devenir un de ses mangemorts..à le servir tel un esclave...et à me faire sentir comme si c'était moi qui l'avait voulu...À moins que je ne l'aie voulu...  
Non! Aaah! Je ne sais plus!

Sirius...qu'aurais-tu fait? ...tu ne te laisserais pas marcher sur les pieds...non...Tu te défenderais..te monterais fort...Oui...  
..oui...  
Alors voilà, en ta mémoire, je vais m'imposer.

Je sais, tu n'aurais pas voulu que ce soit du côté de Voldemort, mais c'est la seule option possible...

Je deviendrai un grand et puissant mage noir, tu verras! Les autres mangemorts craigneront mon nom, et le maître me récompensera!

Je ne vivrai plus dans la crainte! Je ne laisserai plus personne me traîner dans la boue!  
Aujourd'hui, Queudver est mort, et Silverhand commencera son règne de terreur, parmi ses alliés comme parmi les ennemis du maître!

...que tombe les têtes comme tombent les feuilles sur mon passage jusqu'au jour je te rejoindrai...de l'autre côté de Voile...que je _vous_ rejoindrai...les Maraudeurs se retrouveront...oui...Patience mes amis...

...je vous envoie Rémus bientôt...  
..Et ton fils, James...


End file.
